His True Self
by Drina
Summary: Tsukasa loves Tsukushi and says he would follow her wherever she would go. What if this love turns to an overwhelming obsession for him? YES, it is true...Ch 12 uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio 

Hi, this is my first fanfic ever. This story is very dark and has lotsa angst. It involves our fav couple but in a way that I don't know if anyone of you would like it to be.   
Basically, it is about a very abusive Tsukasa. In the anime, Tsukasa is portrayed as a very violent person. He keeps saying that he loves Tsukushi and that he would follow her wherever she would go. What if this love turns to a overwhelming obsession for him? This is my fanfic....

                                                          **His True Self**

Chapter 1 

"Piah!" "Piah!" "Piah!"

"Stop, Tsukasa, I'm sorry…" sobbed Tsukushi holding her hands in front of her, the diamond ring on her left hand glimmering, as she tried to ward off Tsukasa's blows. 

"You slut! What did you think you were doing just now at the party? Flirting with some guy and allowing him to put his hands on you! You enjoyed it, didn't you? Didn't you!?" Tsukasa raged, his eyes gleaming demonically, and his hands shaking Tsukushi's shoulders violently. There was no answer from her as she had slipped into unconsciousness…

************************************************************************

The next day, Tsukushi woke up on the floor, groaning. She was sore all over, and as she stared into the mirror, she could see a black eye and some other bruises on her face. Her hand trembling, she touched herself gingerly on her face and grimaced. But there was no tears; there would never be any tears again….she was now an empty shell….

************************************************************************ 

Flashback 

"Would you marry me?" Tsukushi looked down at Tsukasa who was kneeling down. They were onboard the cruise ship that was supposed to bring Shigeru and Tsukasa on their honeymoon. Instead, Shigeru had tricked Tsukushi into going after the cruise ship. Her good deed done, she had then jumped overboard and was picked up by the rest of the gang in Kazuya's boat.

As she looked at Tsukasa, Tsukushi could not believe that this was happening to her. Here was the man she loved, kneeling down before her and proposing to her. 'He looks so earnest and gorgeous,' she thought. "Well?" Tsukasa finally asked, impatiently. She smiled gently and answered, "Yes."

"Well, of course, you would!" Tsukasa stood up and swaggered about. "I'm such a great catch, especially for a poor girl like you, in fact I'm the greatest catch in the whole world!" He laughed manically. Tsukushi sweatdropped. 

"Stop that, you stupid man! You're embarrassing me!"

"Who are you calling stupid?! You stupid woman! You should be grateful to me that I'm willingly to marry you."

"Hey! Who ask whom to marry whom? Why in fact…"

And so they sailed off into the sunset, arguing, but in their hearts, they were filled with a joy that they had never experienced before.

***********************************************************************

She almost smiled at that memory but she caught the sight of herself in the mirror and immediately sobered. 'It seems so long ago', she thought. 'Has it only been 3 years since they got married?'

Just then, she heard a door opening and turned back. It was Tsukasa. He looked remorse. He stood in front of her and reached out his hand to cup her face. She flinched away from his touch and his eyes darkened at her cringe. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. He gave a sigh and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." He gathered her into his arms and whispered into her hair, "But I just love you too much." Her head at his shoulders, she closed her eyes as he gently stroked her hair. She wanted to say out loud, 'What kind of love is this? How can you say you love me, and yet at the same time do this to me?' But she knew the consequences of saying what she felt far too well…

At first everything was so perfect. They had gotten married onboard the cruise ship and went straight into their honeymoon. They stopped at different ports around the world, and she discovered worlds that she had never seen before, from Hawaii to New York to the Maldives, everything seemed so surreal to her; she could not believe she, just a normal lower-middle class girl, being able to step foot on all these places that she had only dreamt about. It was a wonderful time for both of them: for her, it was the joy of visiting the places that she had often fantasised about; for him, it was the joy of being able to show her all those places, and seeing those oft-visited places through new eyes again. He treasured every second he had with her; after all they had been through, they were finally together.

Of course, it was not always smooth-sailing, they still had silly fights over trivial stuff, but they had always quickly made up because of their feelings for each other. However, there was this one incident in the ship that they never quite get over. Looking back, Tsukushi saw that it was the start of the downward spiral towards what they had now.

*****************************************************************************

A.N. Sorry for my slow update, but I'm not a very prolific writer. Chapter 2 will hopefully be coming up in the next month or so. I hope that you have enjoyed reading the story. Thanks again for reading my fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio Chapter 2 The past 

Tsukushi was sitting down at one of the lounge chair and listening to music. Tsukasa had gone to the bar to get drinks for both of them. Suddenly, there was a man standing next to Tsukushi's seat. She looked up. He was quite good-looking, with wavy hair and a well-built body. He gave her an engaging smile and asked her, "Would you like to dance?" 

Before she even had the chance to answer, Tsukasa was there, looking enraged. He gave a snarl, "Get lost, buddy! She's not interested in you." Then he turned to her, " Why were you encouraging him?"

"You BAKA!" Tsukushi shouted. "I didn't encourage him at all. He was just being friendly by asking me to dance." She could not believe that Tsukasa could say that of her. It also infuriates her that he had such a jealous streak in him that he could even be jealous of Kazuya.

Tsukasa glared at her, then he dragged her off to their Honeymoon Suite. Tsukushi struggled against his tight hold on her arm and demanded, "Let me go, Doumyouji! You are hurting my arm!"

He slammed the door shut behind them and pushed her onto the bed. Tsukushi stood on top of the bed with her hands on her hips and glowered at him, "What's your problem, Doumyouji?"

"What's my problem?" His face was a mottled red. "You dare ask me what's my problem! You are a married woman and yet you're still flirting with other guys." His head cluttered with the thoughts of his past love rivals: Rui, Kazuya and Junpei. He thought to himself, 'What is it about this plain-faced, no-figure woman that had captivated all those men, and me…why am I so in love with her that it hurts so much when even someone looking at her would make me so enraged…'

"Doumyouji! Douymouji" Tsukushi's voice broke his train of thought. He looked up at her and a red haze seemed to cloud his mind, "It's all your fault! It's always your fault!" Then he jumped up the bed and struck her across the face.

His strike was so great that it threw Tsukushi off-balance. She fell off the bed and knocked her head against the sharp corner of the side drawer. As she dropped into the abyss of unconsciousness, she thought about how weird Tsukasa's eyes had been…how they seemed to be almost demonic…

-------------

"Tsukushi, Tsukushi," Tsukasa's concerned voice filtered into Tsukushi's mind. 'What happened?' she thought. 'Why does my head hurt so?'

"Will she be ok, doctor?" Tsukasa asked the doctor anxiously.

"She has a mild concussion. She should stay in bed for a few days. You also should check on her every four hours tonight to see that she is ok," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Tsukasa then turned to Tsukushi as the doctor went out of the room. "Are you felling better, Tsukushi-chan?"

While the doctor and Tsukasa had been talking, Tsukushi had recalled what had happened previously. She looked up his face and said in a deceptively calm voice, "You hit me and caused me to fall down the bed. You hit me…" And not for the first time too. She recalled the first slap that he had given her, when she had confronted him about giving Kazuya a red tag, and the other time when she told him to give up on her and go to Shigeru.

Tsukasa looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"What did you mean then?" Tsukushi demanded. "I didn't even exchange one word with that guy! You can't be so jealous just because some guy comes up to me and ask me to dance. Hell, I would not even have dance with him. Do you not trust me?" As she spoke, her voice became more and more emotional.

"I…" before Tsukasa could say anything, Tsukushi closed her eyes, "I'm very tired…please leave me to rest."

**************************

A.N. Well, for those who have been waiting patiently for my next update, thanks for waiting. Now that I'm done with my exams and assignments, I would have more time to work on my fanfic. Not that I'm promising anything…lol. As I said before, I'm a very slow writer. Although I have ideas but I find it hard to type them down. 

I also want to give a big thank you to those who have left their reviews for my story. I truly appreciate it. Thanks, ppl. **big grin**

Well, continue to review my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

'' thoughts

Chapter 3 

The present 

"Congratulations, Mrs Doumyouji, you're two months pregnant," the doctor beamed broadly as he shook her hand.

Tsukushi looked at him and dazedly muttered a single word, "What?" 

He repeated, "You're pregnant, Mrs Doumyouji."

"I'm pregnant," slowly she laid her hand on her stomach and smiled.

*************

She was dry-heaving into the toilet bowl when Tsukasa rushed in. "The maid told me you went to see the doctor today. You have not been eating well for the past few weeks. Is something wrong?" He kneeled down and supported her as she continued to be sick into the toilet. After the bout of vomiting has stopped, she leaned back weakly against him and he lifted her up into his arms. Then he carried her to the bed. He settled her gently into the bed and lovingly pushed her hair back from her face.

Tsukushi basked in his love for that moment. 'Maybe,' she thought. 'Maybe, things would change for the better once he found out about our baby.' She looked up at him and said softly, "Tsukasa, I have something to tell you." He looked at her inquiringly. She held his hand to her stomach, "I'm having a baby, we're going to have a baby." She smiled joyously as she told him the news.

At first he looked blankly at her then he frowned slightly. He spoke, as if placating a child, "Tsukushi-chan, aren't we a bit too young to have children? Are you sure you are able to handle it?" Tsukushi was shocked, 'He calls our baby an (it)!' He continued, "I really don't think you should have it, let's go to the doctor tomorrow and get rid of it, ok?"

"What's wrong with you, Doumyouji?" She shouted, enraged. "The (it) you keep referring to is our baby, someone that we created together! He or she is not an unwanted pet that you could just get rid of! He or she is a symbol of our love…" At the mention of the word (love), her voice cracked. 'Do I still love him? I don't know…but I know that I love this unborn child of mine and I would do anything to protect him.' Her eyes were filled with the spirit of the old Makino Tsukushi again, the one that had been worn down by the battering will and fists of Doumyouji, but who was back again to fight for her child's life. 'He has gone too far this time. I won't give succumb to his wishes this time!' 

His face emotionless, his tone cold with finality, "Tomorrow we will be going to see the doctor. We do not need a baby, I have you and you have me. That's enough. I do not want to share you with anyone else." 'Especially with a little brat that would take up all of your time leaving nothing for me.' Doumyouji Tsukasa's obsession for Tsukushi was so intense that he could not even stand the thought a baby of his own flesh that he would have to share Tsukushi with. He wanted Tsukushi all to himself. In the three years that they were married, he had gradually isolated her from her family and her friends until he was her only human contact. Even the maids in the mansion were ordered by him not to talk to Tsukushi at all. Tsukasa did not see anything wrong with this isolation however, he saw it as a sign of his devotion and love for his Tsukushi, and yes the key word was HIS Tsukushi.

******************

She laid sleepless on the bed the whole night, her mind busily plotting how to get away from Doumyouji. His presence next to her suffocated her more and more every night. Yet she had tolerated it until today when he cold-bloodedly told her that he was going to (get rid) of her baby. She laid her hands protectively on her stomach. 'Don't worry, my baby,' she silently told her child. 'I would protect you from him.' She stared sightlessly at the ceiling. And sighed. What could she do? She was all alone in the world. He had deliberately cut off her from her closed ones, even his own F3. Especially the F3, because of Rui…Hanazawa Rui. Tsukushi's mind concocted thoughts of his mesmerizing eyes and his gentle words of protection at the Shigeru's hot spring chateau where they had held hands throughout the night, "I would always protect you, Makino." 'He would help me, I know he would,' Tsukushi thought.

AN: This fic has gotten my emotions into turmoil, as I'm sure it has for many of you. After all, we are all fans of Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relationship (yes, even me although it doesn't seem this way with my portrayal of Doumyouji in this story) I would like to say however I had mentioned right from the beginning this is gonna be a dark fic and I categorise my story under angst…there would not be a happy ending per se as in fairy tales' happy endings, but there would be a resolution. Some of you would ask me why I would take such a perverted view of Doumyouji, well; first of all, I wanted to do a story that has so far (that I know of at least) not been done before. Furthermore, I do not condone violence at all. In the anime and the manga, Doumyouji had been violent towards Makino. Although Makino does retaliate against his violence, the physical differences between them are so vast that I do not feel it's right at all. How many times has Kaimo emphasized their physical differences by placing Makino in the midst of F4 so that her petitiness is highlighted? That's what made it such a great story in the first place, isn't it? A small unknown girl against the high-and-mighty F4.

I thank you for leaving your reviews behind and your support for my story, special thanks to sonydjsnmix, no.99 and kawaii2, thanks for your unwavering support. And to my best friend kat, thanks for taking time to read my story and leaving your review and also always thanks, for always being there for me. I'm also flattered by dementedchris' comments that even in this dark fic, Doumyouji's character still seems to carry through. 

What a long AN, lol. One last thing, I hope you have enjoy reading this 3rd chapter as much as I have writing it (even though it has been hard) next, I'll be working on the 2nd chapter of  "Forgotten Memories". Continue to leave ur comments so I would know how to improve my story, also I would garner inspiration from them to continue writing for u.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 4

"Ba-thump! Ba-thump! Ba-thump!" Tsukushi pressed her hands against her heart. Her heartbeats were so loud that she was afraid that they could be heard. She pasted her back against the wall and peeped out. There they were: the bodyguards that always followed her around when she go out, sticking to her like leeches. One of them was talking on the mobile, no doubt informing Doumyouji of her disappearing act. She backed away deliberately from the wall then she seemed to hit something immovable. With a sense of impending doom, she turned back and saw …him…there was a black aura around him, making him looked so devilish.

He glared down at her and said ominously, "Do you think you can escape from me, Tsukushi-chan? Didn't I say I would never give you up, and that I would follow you to the ends of the earth? You would never be able to escape from me, Tsukushi-chan, never."

******************

She sat up abruptly in bed, her heart thumping like crazy. The nightmare was so real that she could still hear the word "never" echoing in her head. She was terrified. 'It's an omen that something would go wrong when I try to escape,' she thought. "No, I can't think that way! I must succeed in this. It's not just for me, it's also for my baby's survival.'

Just then, there was a stirring beside her. "What's wrong?" The dreaded voice of her husband intruded into her thoughts.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just have to go to the bathroom." She hurried out of the bed. It had killed her to act as if nothing had happened at all as they were getting ready for bed. But she told herself it was going to be the last time that she had to do that and had managed to tolerate him and his touch. She splashed cold water into her face and looked resolutely at herself in the mirror. 'No turning back. It's now or never.'

********************

Tsukushi toyed with the piece of toast on her plate. They were having breakfast in the parlour. Tsukasa hardly glanced up from the papers he was reading as he said, "By the way, Tsukushi, I won't be able to accompany you to the clinic today. I have an important meeting later on." 

Upon hearing these words, Tsukushi was heartened. 'Maybe he's reconsidering about the baby,' was her thought. 

He continued, "However, I would send someone with you to the clinic." Then he stared straight into her eyes, "When I come back, I want to hear from you that the problem is taken care of. Got it?" He took her chin as he said that and looked intensely into her eyes. 

Her heart sank at hearing his command and she inwardly shuddered at what she saw in his eyes: herself trapped within his sight forever.

*********************

She was exhilarated. She managed to escape from her guards when she pretended that she had needed to go to the toilet because of a bad stomachache. They would not expect her back that soon. Now she was in a taxi on its way to the airport. 'I cannot go to Rui or any of  my friends or family because that is the first place that he would look for me. I do not want to put them into danger. But where would I go? It does not matter as long as it's in a highly populated place where he would have trouble looking for me.' She was not worried that Doumyouji would find out where she was flying because she was using a fake passport that Akira had made for her to go into places when she was underage. Of course she had never used it before and not even Doumyouji knew the existence of the fake passport because it was just a gag gift from Akira who had given her the passport knowing that she would never use it. 'Until now,' she thought. Thank god that the F4 gang is so fastidious about things that even the fake passport that Akira had made for her is so good that it would definitely pull off as the real one.

Upon arriving at the airport, she went to the airline counter and asked for the first flight out of Japan. 'The most important thing is to get of Japan before he knows of my absence.' There was a flight to Singapore in 20 minutes and she immediately booked that, paying for the ticket with cash. She smirked bitterly, 'Tsukasa had been a most generous husband, always giving money to assuage his guilt after one of his 'episodes'.' The 'episodes' she referred to were his abuse of her. At first her impulse had been to throw the money back at him but then she realised that she could use the money someday to escape from him if things did not improve.

*****************

She managed to board the plane with minutes to spare. As she relaxed as much as she could on the cramped plane seat she thought, 'I have no job, no plans, not even clothes except for what I'm wearing now. I have some money but sooner or later, it would be gone. Yet, I feel so good, so good because I'm finally free.' 

A.N.: Finally finished this chapter. Sigh, it's harder and harder for me to write. However I will persist until I finish this story coz I can't disappoint the readers who wanna know the outcome of this story. Anyway, for those who are longing for the next chapter of  "Forgotten memories", I've written the first few sentences. Lol hopefully I will finish it by the end of next week. No promises though. However, updates will be even more sporadic from now on because I'm starting school again on Monday.

Thanks again for reading my stories and remember to review. **smile**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 5

Three days later 

"Ms Takuya, everything is in order here. The flight will be departing in one hour's time. Please be at Gate 45 fifteen minutes before time."

"Thank you," clutching the air ticket in her hand, the woman formerly deferentially referred to as Mrs Doumyouji, walked away from the ticketing counter. 

*************

"Last call for SQ224, from Singapore to Sydney, Australia. Please proceed to gate 45."

**************

Two days earlier 

Tsukushi looked at the raindrops pattering onto the windowpane. She was sitting in a chair next to the window staring out. It was raining heavily and the scenery outside was gloomy, just like her disposition. After the euphoria of having escaped from Doumyouji had worn off, she was down in the dumps again. She was truly alone for the first time in her life; she could not contact anyone from her old life at all, not her family or her friends, because he would definitely expect her to do that. She did not know what to do. She had no qualifications and no working experience. As she thought of all the obstacles before her, her spirits sank lower. Then she caught the sight of a weed growing on the side of the windowpane. It was struggling against the strong wind and the heavy rain. Yet it was still clinging to the windowpane with all its might. Seeing this, Tsukushi's resolve also strengthened. She was Makino Tsukushi, a weed that may be trampled and stamped upon but she would always rise up again.

************

Seven hours later 

Takuya Minami cleared customs in record time since she only had a piece of carry-on luggage. Thank goodness she had arrived in Australia while it was still late summer. She hailed a cab and asked the driver to bring her to a cheap hotel. Reaching the hotel, she went to buy a newspaper. She would have to find a job and an apartment fairly soon. Although she still had a relatively large sum of money with her, she need to save it up for the months when she was heavily pregnant and could not work at all and the months after her baby was born.

**************

One week after she arrived in Sydney 

She looked around her apartment in satisfaction. She was so lucky to have gotten this place. It was a cozy studio apartment with a small but well-equipped kitchen and a bathroom that even had a bathtub. After all the other horrible places she had seen in the past few days, this place was a godsend. The rent was reasonable too and the location was good, with the city center accessible by a fifteen minutes bus ride. And tomorrow she was going for her first job interview! Life was progressing so smoothly yet it had nearly not started at all. She thought back to her last day in Singapore…

Singapore: One day before going to Australia 

She had ventured out for the first time. The weather was bright and sunny today, infusing her with a sense of optimism. She had managed to evade Doumyouji for the past few days now and she felt just that bit safer. Now was her chance at playing tourist for a day. Singapore was so different from Tokyo. It truly lived up to its name as the Garden-city of Asia. Everywhere she looked, there would be greenery about popping about in the middle of the road or at the sidewalks and between buildings. 

She was walking past an office building when she heard someone calling her name, "Tsukushi, is that you?" She immediately walked faster but she could hear running behind her and then she broke into a run. 

"Stop! What's wrong, Tsukushi?" Then her shoulders was grabbed from behind and she was turned around to face Mimasaka Akira. 

His face was full of concern for her. He noticed that there were people stopping to look curiously at Tsukushi and him and he said, "Come, we'll go to someplace less conspicuous to talk." He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to his car. 

The trip in the car was conducted in absolute silence. Tsukushi was totally stunned. Have all her efforts been wasted? She blamed herself for relaxing that day; for daring to let her guards down just for that day. Now she was caught and all her planning had been for naught. 

She realized that that the car had finally come to a stop. A valet came and opened her door. Then he walked over to Akira and drove the car away. As she walked into the lobby of the majestic Shangri-La hotel, she thought to herself, 'What am I doing? Why am I even following Akira like an obedient dog? I should try to escape before he can question me.' As if he could hear her thoughts, Akira put his arm around her again, thus breaking off her route of escape. 

Akira had been observing her from the very first moment that she had entered his car. He noticed the lines of strain around her eyes and mouth. He also saw the faint signs of bruises beneath the carefully made-up face. His mouth tightened in anger. His friends had always laughed at him, teasing him about being a connoisseur of married women. It was true that he preferred married women to single women: they went into the relationship knowing that it was going to be a short-term one because they already have husbands. There was no need for them to make promises to each other and both Akira and the woman always got what they want out of the relationship. For him, it was the physical intimacy without strings attached. For them, it was the attention that they seldom get from their husbands. Then there were those that started the relationship because their husbands had been abusive to them and they wanted some gentleness from their lover.

When they got to the hotel room, Akira locked the door to prevent Tsukushi from running away. Then he went into the bathroom and wetted a towel. He came back into the room, and putting his hands gently around her face, he wiped away her makeup. As he slowly revealed the fading marks on her face, her demeanor broke down and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He tenderly held her in his arms and stroked her back repeatedly, as if comforting a heartbroken baby.

*************

Four months later 

For the first time in months, she actually had an appetite in the morning. No more dry toast for her anymore, she thought gleefully. She made some soft-boiled eggs and smiled when she discovered that her stomach did not revolt at the sight of the eggs. After her breakfast, she went to work on translating the Japanese words in the manga into English. She had found the perfect job that even allowed her to work at home. Fortunately on her round-the-world honeymoon, she had picked up English and become effectively bilingual. That was one of two good things that had come out of her time with being Doumyouji, she thought wryly. Just then, the other good thing thought to remind her of its presence by kicking her. 'Yes, I know, my dearest child, you're are the best thing in my life,' and tenderly caressed the baby growing so well in her body. 'It's time for me to send my weekly report to the worrywart,' she silently communicated to her baby. She switched on the computer. Going into her email account she composed a letter.

To: akirasweetcheeks@yahoo.com.jp

From: takuya_m@yahoo.com.au

Sub: Everything's fine…still

Dear Akira,

…………

**********

AN: This update is faster than I've expected but the chapter just needed to get out of me. I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter. This chapter is a bit different in the sense that there's quite a bit of jumping back and fro in time so I hope it hasn't confused u. 

However, this would b last time u see me updating my stories because I'll b taking a 3months hiatus to concentrate on my studies. So I've written a longer chapter longer than usual [Have u noticed that? ;) ]Hope u would continue 2 review my stories n see u in 3 months' time! : I would also like to give my utmost thanks to those who have supported and reviewed my efforts. **A great big thanks to all of u**


	6. Interlude: Doumyouji Tsukasa's POV

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio  
  
Interlude: Doumyouji Tsukasa's POV  
  
There was a hesitant knock on the door. I called out, "Come in." A man nervously entered. I said coldly, "What is it, Masaka?"  
  
"Erm sir, I don't know how to say it but." his voice was trembling. I intimidated them all; they knew the power I wield could destroy them and their families.  
  
"Spill it out, man! I have no time to waste!"  
  
"That is...MrsDoumyoujihaddisappearedandwecouldnotfindheranywhere."  
  
There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. My voice hardened, "Say it again, and this time say it coherently."  
  
"Mrs Doumyouji has disappeared, Sir," he cringed as I walked towards him. I looked calm but belying my calm surface was a storm of boiling anger. That bitch has left me! I could not believe that she actually had the guts to run away from me. She knew that she could never escape from me and WHEN I get her back, she would know the consequences of her action. But now to deal with this incompetent fool.  
  
I reached out and slammed his face onto the table; banging his head in rhythm with my voice, I said, "You are an useless piece of shit. She is just one weak woman and you can lose her. From now on, you have no more place in my company." Then pushing his unconscious body off my table, I pressed the button on my speakerphone and told my secretary, "Get someone to clear the trash out of my room and get me Aori."  
  
*******************  
  
After Aori had left, I settled back into my chair. My little Tsukushi, do you think that you can ever escape me? I've told you once that I would follow you till the ends of the world. You are mine. You may think that by going to your pathetic family or your little friends or even to Rui would help you? I beg to differ, my dear. How can you forget who you belong to. These past years I have been teaching them to you, haven't I? That your body, your soul and your mind are all my possessions. I've marked you, claimed you, branded you. Maybe you need a refresher course?  
  
I will find you and bring you back to my side. And the little brat too. Come to think of it now, maybe having that little brat around isn't too bad. You will have to stay with me for its sake then. You will be bound to me for eternity.  
  
You are mine, Doumyouji Tsukushi, mine.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, this is just a little short piece to tide you guys over until I can sit down and have time to write the story proper. Hope you guys r not freaked out by the darker than usual undertones.  
  
Thanks for all ur patience n encouragement. They really make my day. Special mentions to nonki and dora who have emailed me their support. Thanx gals. My last paper will be on the 18 nov and then I will start writing n start posting. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 6

It was time for another bimonthly gathering of the F4. They had always been the best of friends since young, and even when they are adults and are managing their own businesses, they still make it a point to meet up at least once every two months. This time was no exception but Akira had thought of not turning up. He had missed their last meeting because he cited an unavoidable business meeting, but he knew that Tsukasa would be suspicious of him if he did not turn up again this time. Afterall, he had been the one who initiated this gathering in the first place. He remember he said back then at the very first gathering that he did not want the F4 to break up just because they could not see one another everyday.

"Are you okay? You're especially quiet today," Soujirou asked Akira. 

"Yes, and the quiet one in the group is supposed to be me, so don't try to take it away from me," Rui threw a gentle jibe at Akira.

Akira gathered his composure and smiled at the two of them, "Just some pressing business matters that need to be resolved." He glanced around and asked in a causal tone, "Where's Tsukasa?"

Soujirou answered, "He says that he would be somewhat late as he had to attend to an urgent matter. But he should be here soon. And speaking of the devil…"

Tsukasa strolled through the restaurant doors and the maitre d'hotel immediately went over and fawned over him. When Tsukasa noticed the F3, he dismissed the maitre and walked over to them. 

As Akira saw him walking towards them, he burned with a cold fury. He recalled back to that time when he first saw Tsukushi for the very first time in 4 years…

***********

"Hush, my dear, hush. You're safe now," Akira said soothingly to the still crying girl in his arms. 'So frail,' he thought as he held her in his arms. 'She's so frail that it feels as if I can damage her by even holding her too hard.' 

She looked up at him and he got lost in those big brown eyes of hers. People often say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul and hers definitely proved true that saying: he saw in her eyes a great deal of pain and loneliness that someone her age should not have to bear. But underneath all that pain, there was the steel of determination and fighting spirit that caused her to challenge the mighty F4 in the first place.

And it was the steel in her eyes that gleamed when she refused his help, "No Akira, I can't accept your help. It's too risky."  
"But what would you do?" he asked worriedly

"I'll stick with my original plan. I'll be going flying to some other place tomorrow. At least with me constantly on the move right now, it'll be harder for him to find me."

"You have someone other than yourself to take care of now, Tsukushi," Akira warned. He looked at her unconscious action of using her hands to cover her stomach, as if to protect the precious life inside of her. He could never in the world imagine Tsukasa's treatment of Tsukushi, afterall, he had been from the beginning been very protective towards her, and also very possessive of her. He thought, 'I know that Tsukasa always has a violent streak in him. But never in the world would I imagine his target being Tsukushi. She IS the woman he LOVES. Yet, he wants to kill their baby… What causes you to change, Tsukasa? Or is it you haven't change, that this character trait has always been at part of you, just that we never see it… No matter what, the important thing now is keeping Tsukushi safe.'

He turned back to her. "Please let me help you. I feel so guilty for the fact that I've let you suffered under Tsukasa's hands for the past 4 years and I've never helped."

"No, it's not your fault," Tsukushi said.

"How can you say that? In all these years, we never saw you. We accepted Tsukasa's lame excuses for your constant absence," His voice turned teary. "In a way, you can say we are his accomplices." 

The comforted became the comforter as Tsukushi awkwardly patted him on his back, "It's really not your fault. And there's nothing you can do."

"Well, I can do something now. And I will. You are my friend, Tsukushi, and I care greatly about you," he looked at her resolutely.

She sighed, "I'm afraid that Tsukasa would be able to find me through you…"

"I'll be very careful," and those were his final words on the issue. 

*********

"Akira, Akira. Stop daydreaming. I've been calling you for ages," Soujirou's voice intruded into his recollection. "What's wrong with you today?"

He looked at to see them all staring at him. He gave an apologetic grin, "Sorry, was thinking about this woman…" Then he winked.

All of them laughed. Then they started catching up on each other lives, and Akira tried his best not to leap over the table to beat up Tsukasa.

AN: Thanx 4 everyone's interest and patience in this fic. From the beginning, I have my doubts on writing this sort of story, but becoz of ur encouragement n comments, I've managed to continue. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short and there's not much action, but it's a setting 4 the next chapter where things start to heat up. 

Please continue to review n tell me wat u like or dislike abt this story. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 7

There was a lull in the conversation. Suddenly Akira said, "You know, it's been awhile since we've seen Makino."

"Hey, Akira. You've forgotten, she should be Doumyouji now. Haha," Soujirou joked. "Yeah, come to think of it, I can't remember the last time we saw her. We saw her once right after you came back from you honeymoon. And after that, nothing at all."

Tsukasa looked at Akira and Akira looked back, conveying an innocent aura to his question. Akira saw in Tsukasa's eyes a cold glimmer that immediately disappeared; if he had not been staring so intently, he would have missed it. Tsukasa smiled but his eyes were blank. "I guess congratulations are in order, gentlemen. A little Doumyouji will be born before this year ends. Tsukushi wanted to come today but at the last moment, she suddenly felt sick."

This news was met with congratulation and well-wishes from the other three men. Akira was at first stunned when Tsukasa announced about Tsukushi's pregnancy; after all, he was the one who wanted Tsukushi to abort the baby in the first place. However, in order not to gain suspicion to himself, he quickly recovered and joined in the revelry. But deep in his heart, he was very worried. 'What is Tsukasa up to?' he wondered. 'I must inform Tsukushi of this new development immediately.'

*****************

When he got home, he switched on his laptop, and smiled when a flashing "You got mail" sign greeted him. It was as he expected, from Tsukushi. He clicked on the icon to open it.

To: akirasweetcheeks@yahoo.com.jp

From: takuya_m@yahoo.com.au

Sub: Everything's fine…still

Dear Akira,

For once, I was not sick in the morning today. So the dreaded morning sickness has finally passed. YAY! Had gone to see the doctor the other day and she told me the pregnancy is progressing well. So stop being a worrywart about me not being able to cope with it alone. Remember, I am Makino Tsukushi, the weed that will never give up. :)

And no, I do not need money from you. I still have a large sum of money that I had taken away, and also with my translation job, I'm able to support myself. You had been more than enough help already: helping me to get this job and my apartment. I can't always rely on you, I have to stand up on my own two feet.

What about you? How have you been? I know you're meeting with the rest of the F4 today. So…how is he? Did he talk about me? 

I find it disheartening that all the years that he had met up with you, none of you had ever asked about me, but it's over now. Also, I know how devious he can be, lying to one's face with no hesitation. So many times had he looked me in the face and told me he would never hit me again, but at the slightest perceived infraction, he would jump down on me. How have we ever missed that trait in him? It seems weird, isn't it? The Doumyouji Tsukasa that I got to know in high school was many things: stubborn, bullying, supercilious, and overbearing. But we would never associate the word 'devious' with him. So is it me that caused the change in him? What say you, Akira?

You know what's strange? Surprisingly enough, I find myself missing him. Rationally I know I shouldn't, but, somewhere in my heart, there's still some part of me that yearns for him: for the Doumyouji Tsukasa that I first got to know. He was the first man who truly loved me, and was totally devoted to me. He would do any and everything to get my attention. I don't know when it all changed. Yet, when I thought back to the heady days of our first courtship, and of all the obstacles in our way, and how he fought to break them down…I shall never love a man as I did with Tsukasa. 

Anyway, got to go back to work now. Hope to hear from you soon.

Tsukushi.

Akira was about to reply the email when the phone rang. He picked it up. "What's going on?" The voice on the other end asked.

"What do you mean what's going on?" was Akira's reply.

"Don't try to avoid the question Akira. I've known you since we were babies in diapers. I can see that there's something unusual with you today."

"Haha. More like when we were fetus in our mums' wombs", Akira said, still being evasive. 

"Akira…." The voice on the other end warned somberly.

"Soujirou…" he teased back.

"Fine, you won't talk. At least not for now. But anytime you want to, you know where to find me." There was a pulse tone, indicating that Soujirou had hung up the phone.

Akira put down the cordless. Then he picked it up again and dialed a number. When the other end picked up, he said, "Hi, I would like a plane ticket to Sydney please. The earliest possible… No, money is of no consideration…Yes… ok the red-eye tonight. Thanks."

***************

Aori called Doumyouji Tsukasa on the cellular. "Sir, Mr Mimasaka is apparently leaving for somewhere tonight. My source in his mansion told me he had ordered the driver to send him to the airport. Right now, I'm on my way to the airport too to see how the matter's progressing."

"You must find out where he goes, Aori. If you can't…you know that I can't abide failures…"Tsukasa's voice trailed off threateningly.

"I understand, Sir. There will be no failures," Aori answered resolutely.

One satisfied "Good," greeted Aori's ear and then Tsukasa hanged up. 

AN: I think about two or three more chapters would wrap up this story. What do you think of the story so far?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 8

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" enquired the over-solicitous air stewardess. She had seen him boarding the plane alone, and with no ring on his wedding ring (not that it would matter much to her), he looked like a great catch. 'He's so handsome, and he definitely must be rich to be able to fly first class,' was her mercenary thought.

Akira gave her an absent-minded smile, and replied, "No, thanks." He was barely aware of the air stewardess' ass sashaying invitingly in front of him; he was used to this sort of flirtation from girls and women aplenty. All he could think of now was just one girl, one plain girl at that.

Although he and Soujirou had often joked about the plainness of Makino Tsukushi's looks in the past, he had always knew that underneath that plain appearance was an inner beauty that shone so brightly. It was that inner beauty that attracted so many admirers to her: from Kazuya, to Tsukasa, to Rui, to many others…and himself, although he would not have admitted that fact a few years back.

But now that he had some years of experience in his pocket, he found that looks were not that important to him now as it was back then. He also felt old beyond his years, disillusioned by the relationships with his married paramours. It seemed as though there was no such thing as love in the world, at least not that of a romantic love between a man and a woman. The act of marriage is just that, an act: there were no real emotions involved in the marriage at all. He seen it in his parents' marriage, which was an arranged one, and later, during his association with married women.

It was Tsukushi who changed his whole outlook; Tsukushi who was like a refreshing breath of fresh air. She was unlike anyone who he had known before: poor in material worth, yet rich spiritually, deceptively frail yet with an unbending steel of strength and determination, and totally loyal to a fault as well. It was because of her unflagging loyalty to her friend that first brought her to the F4's attention…

********

They were climbing up the stairs: Tsukasa was in front as usual, when it happened. A screech brought their gazes up and a girl tumbled down the stairs, falling straight onto Tsukasa. There was another girl standing at the top of the stairs, looking down in horror, but they barely noticed her. Instead Akira and Soujirou were gleefully waiting for Tsukasa to start his personal horror show. 

When the girl discovered who she had knocked down, she immediately went pale and started apologizing to Tsukasa profusely. Tsukasa just stared at her apathetically and then said, "Do you think that by saying you're sorry will absolve you of all blame?" The girl was almost in tears by then.

Suddenly the other girl who was on tops of the stairs rushed down and defended her friend, "Hey, you! She has already apologized. What else do you want?"

Tsukasa looked at her disdainfully and sneered, "Is this some show of plebeian friendship. Are you displaying your low-class loyalty for your friend here? In my eyes, it's not worth anything at all."

The girl who had looked so insignificant at first, seemed to grow in stature, her small, pale face lit up by the flames of anger. "What do you know anyway, you sponge? You are just one big, fat, ugly PARASITE! Feeding off your family's wealth. I bet you've never done an honest day's work in your entire life. So, don't be talking about values here, jerk!"

She was just a sprite of a girl, her hear barely reaching Tsukasa's shoulder, yet she dared to go against the almighty Tsukasa. Akira admired her for her courage but also felt sorry for her. Tsukasa would not let her get away with that. And indeed Akira was proven true in the next second

Tsukasa said ominously, "We'll see how your plebeian friendship will hold up when I red-tag you…"

**********

With this inauspicious start to their relationship, Tsukasa and Tsukushi had to go through numerous obstacles before finally admitting their love for each other. Akira had always thought of them as being the perfect couple: always seeming antagonizing one another, yet underneath truly loving and caring for the other person. Where did it all go wrong? He could not even venture to speculate.

**********

In his private jet, Tsukasa was brimming with anticipation. _Soon, my Tsukushi, you would be back with me again. And this time, you would never get another chance to escape from me again._

*********

She was drinking a glass of milk when unexpectedly, cold shivers ran down her spine, and her whole body went boneless. She watched the glass fell through her fingers, as if in slow-motion. It hit the floor and broke into many pieces, the cold milk making its presence felt on her toes…a sense of foreboding came over her…something bad was going to happen, she just knew it…

AN: I know… long time since I last updated. But real life intruded. As you have read fr my bio, I'm in my last sem, and sch just started. Therefore, there was the usual admin BS to deal with and tons of readings to get and actually read… whatmore, I have been feeling down in the dumps lately, uninspired and unappreciated (being a tutor is a thankless job)… and my best friend is away in finland, (hi kat) and therefore we can't meet up at all to talk. It's best to confide in a friend face-to-face isn't it?

Oh well, okay, this is yet another chapter when nothing much happens. Sorry to disappoint those who wanna know what's gonna happen next. I've decided that I will concentrate mainly on finishing this fic b4 going back to my other stories. But I can't promise one-chapter per wk, more like one-chapter per month…as I've iterated I'm not a particularly prolific or good writer. And there's so many other hyd fics now which many writers update frequently. So you should definitely check out their fics. 

Thanks for reading this chapter. And if you read to the end of this boring AN, I applaud your patience. **big grin  **as always, pls tell me how you like it or even hate it! I accept constructive criticisms of coz (PC for flaming)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 9

Tsukushi woke up in a cold sweat. She had not been sleeping well for the past few days; not since the day she had dropped her glass of milk as she was suddenly stuck with a sense of foreboding. That sense of foreboding even followed her into her sleep. She could still remember the horrifying vivid details of her first nightmare…

IIn the starkly white operating room, Tsukushi was laying on the operating table, her legs up in the straddle. Then a doctor came in, his mask covering half his face, but his eyes strangely familiar. He walked to the end of the operating table and stood between her legs. She tried to ask what was wrong but she could not mutter a word at all. Then he reached between her legs and lifted up a bloody, underdeveloped fetus. She screamed and as she looked into his eyes, she realized that they were Tsukasa's eyes, gleaming evilly at her… /I

She had screamed her head off and woke herself up. And she proceeded to have a breakdown. Since then, her nightmares had all been variations of the same theme: of Tsukasa killing the child in her body. She shivered violently in the warm night. She felt so frightened and alone; can she really escape Tsukasa's clutches forever? Just then, the baby in her stomach started to move about, as if to reassure her that everything will be fine. "I certainly hope so, darling child," she said out loud. "I really hope so."

*************

Akira stood outside Tsukushi's apartment. His heart quickened its pace at the thought of seeing her again. When did his feelings for her changed from platonic friendship to something that is deeper, he mused. 'It does not matter at this moment though, what matters now is keeping Tsukushi safe,' he thought to himself.

He rang the doorbell. He heard someone moving about inside, and after awhile, the door opened, and his arms were filled with the warmth of Tsukushi's body. He hugged her closely, savouring the feel of her in his arms. It felt so right.

Just then Tsukushi pushed herself away from him, and he saw that she was blushing. It was so like her, he thought indulgently; she was married and was even going to have a child, yet she still retained that old innocence nature of hers and could blush at command by contact with another man. "I sure hope this is not how you greet every visitor that comes to your door," he teased her gently.

"Don't be silly," Tsukushi retorted pertly, but with her eyes staring at the ground. "I was just so glad to see a familiar face again. I…have been lonely." The last part was spoken very quietly, as if it was hard for her to admit to being human and having human frailties. 

His heart broke again when he heard those last words; she had to go through too much by herself, and she must be at the end of her tether to admit that to him.

He put his hand under her chin, raised her face up and scrutinized her beloved face. He could see the deepening lines of strains around her eyes and her mouth, and she had dark shadows under her eyes, as if she had not been sleeping well. He nudged her gently into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

************

"Sir, Mr Mimasaka entered this apartment building four hours ago, and has not been seen leaving yet. It appears that either he has an apartment here or he is staying with someone who is a resident of this building," Aori informed Tsukasa. 

"Find out which apartment he is in. I expected that information by tomorrow night the latest," Tsukasa ordered.

"Yes, sir," Aori bowed deferentially and exited.

Tsukasa looked at the brown liquor in his wineglass, swirling it around. Then he threw the wineglass against the door. He could feel Tsukushi in his bones; he knew that he had found where she had been hiding for the past few months. Now, all he needed was Tsukushi back where she should rightly be: in his possession once again.

*************

Her face was a ghastly white and her body was deadly still: it was a posture of utter terror. Akira had told her what Tsukasa had said and now she was absolutely afraid, it seems that Tsukasa was going to use her baby as a weapon against her. 'He is such an expert manipulator', she thought dispassionately. 'But I would not let him near enough to me for him to execute his plans.'

"Tsukushi, you can't let him make all the moves. You must retaliate too,' Akira was now telling her. "Let me tell Soujirou and Rui what has been happening so that they can help us too," he pled. 

"I don't want any harm to come to them. In fact, you also shouldn't be here at all. You should leave me be, and I'll think of a solution myself," Tsukushi said quietly.

Akira's temper flared up at hearing that. He clutched her arms tightly in his hands and shook her, "How dare you say that! Don't you know how much you mean to me, and to the others? You had wormed your way into our cynical and long-hardened hearts! We would gladly give our lives up for you! Can't you see that we would do any and everything for you? I would give up everything in a heartbeat, Tsukushi, to keep you safe. Do you know why? Because I love you. I LOVE YOU!" he yelled the last three words into her face. Then unconsciously he realized what he had been doing to her, and immediately dropped her arms. And he started babbling, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Tsukushi, who had kept silent throughout his tirade, said calmly, "I'm alright. Don't worry. Your 'hurt' does not compare to Tsukasa's." Akira winced at the comparison to Tsukasa. He said remorsefully, 'I'm really, really sorry, Tsukushi. I know what you have been through and I can't believe what a fool I am, to manhandle you like that. Perhaps I should leave. We'll talk in the morning again." There was no reaction from Tsukushi. Akira sighed and moved towards the door.

"Don't leave," Tsukushi's voice stopped him. "Stay," there was a beseeching quality in her voice. 

And he did.

AN: Ok, a great big apology to everyone for letting you wait so long for my update. Usual excuses, school too busy, hence no time. What more, my exams are in 2 weeks…but I'll try to get in another update either in this story or "Forgotten Memories" before my exams…but no guarantee. 

As per usual, please review. It will give me more motivation to update faster, hint hint.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 10

Tsukushi snuggled into her pillow. 'Funny, it feels firmer and warmer that usual,' she thought sleepily. But she did not let it bother her. She felt so refreshed; it was the first time since the nightmares had started that she had slept so well. Gradually, she became more and more awake, and memories from last night trickled into her mind. 

Then a sound emitted from her pillow and she jerked her head up. She looked at her 'pillow', who had started to give out little snores. She blushed as she realized that she had been lying on Akira's chest the whole night. When trying to get out of the bed, she discovered that he had a firm grip on her waist, making it impossible for her to escape from him. "Akira," she whispered softly. "I need to get out of bed."

Akira murmured something incoherent, then his grip relaxed. She quickly got down from the bed and went to the bathroom. In the meantime, Akira was still dozing; it had been awhile since he had spent a whole night with a woman, not since he had seen Tsukushi in Singapore, he mused. She felt so right in his arms, and he was conscious of her womanly charms as she laid trusting in his arms to sleep. When he held her, he experienced feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness that no other woman had stirred up in him before. He made a promise to himself that he would not leave her side until the whole thing with Tsukasa was over. Even if Tsukushi were to protest profusely (which she definitely will), she will find that in this matter, Mimasaka Akira would not be a pushover.

He sighed: with Tsukushi not in the bed with him, it just did not feel right anymore. He decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some food for Tsukushi.

*****************

When she came out from the bathroom, she saw that Akira was not there anymore. She felt a deep sense of disappointment welling in her. Then she heard some sound from the kitchen. She left the bedroom to investigate. 

To her surprise, she found Akira setting the table. When he saw her, he immediately motioned her to come over. He pulled the chair out for her and playfully asked, "What would you like for breakfast, milady?"

Tsukushi laughed. "What's the special for today?" She played along.

"Well, milady, we have French toast, scrambled eggs and bacons, a glass of milk and to end it all, a fruit salad? All part of a nutritious meal for a blooming woman like you."

"Fat, you mean," Tsukushi commented wryly. She patted her stomach, "I've never been so heavy ever in my life….but it's great you know…knowing that someone is growing inside you, being so intimately connected."

Akira looked at her face; it glowed with an inner beauty of maternal love. He whispered, "You would be a great mother, Tsukushi."

She smiled at him, "I can't wait to hold my child in my arms." Then she gasped. Immediately Akira crouched down beside her, and asked frantically "What's wrong, sweetheart?" 

She grinned, "Look like I got a future footballer inside me. The baby just gave me a huge kick." Akira asked in a voice filled with wonder as he looked at the mound, "May I touch…"

"Go ahead."

He placed his hand on her stomach. At first, he could not feel anything but then, suddenly there was something bumping on his hand, and in that instant, he knew that he would protect the child with all his life too.

**************

After they had eaten breakfast, Akira had to go to his Sydney penthouse to get some clean clothing. He was reluctant to leave Tsukushi alone but she allayed his fears by saying that nothing would happen in the few hours he would be away. Akira also wanted to contact Rui and Soujirou to ask for their help, and he could not do that in Tsukushi's presence. So he hugged her tightly, and promised that he would be back as soon as possible.

He was not gone for more than half an hour when the doorbell rang again. Without checking the eyehole, she opened the door and laughingly enquired, "How come you're back so soon?" But her voice died down when she saw who it was outside her door. 

"Hello, my dear wife. I'm so happy to see you again." Tsukasa said in a pleasant tone. Then his voice darkened, "Didn't I say before that I will always find you no matter where you hide?"

AN: Sorry for making you wait such a long time for this new update. But writer's block for my HYD fanfics has hit me really hard….Thanks for those who have sent me emails and left me reviews about how much you've enjoyed my work and are waiting for me to update. I hope this does not disappoint you, and as I promised one other reviewer, my "Forgotten Memories" will hopefully be added next week. I have a few hundred words typed already…

Co-incidentally, it's my birthday tomorrow, so this is a sort of birthday treat for all those who have followed my stories since the very beginning and all those who have just discovered my stories. Once again, thanx for all your encouraging words

As per usual, hope you would leave your comments as it would motivate me to update faster. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

Chapter 11

"We'll be there in 4 hours, 5 hours top," Akira put down the phone. He had just finished conversing with Soujirou, and had told him what had happened so far, except for the part of his newfound love for Tsukushi. He knew that what was important now was to keep Tsukushi safe, and the emotions part would only complicate things. However, he could not get rid of the uneasy feeling that he was in from the moment he stepped out of Tsukushi's house. He quickly exited his apartment and drove off to Tsukushi's house.

When he reached Tsukushi's apartment, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. Tsukushi's door was wide open. He ran in, shouting, "Tsukushi, Tsukushi! Are you here?" He ran around the apartment, searching for her in different rooms, hoping desperately to see her in one of them. However, the apartment was painfully devoid of Tsukushi's presence. The last place that Akira looked in was in her bedroom. He sank bonelessly onto the bed they had shared the night before, and despaired.

**********************

All that was in Soujirou's and Rui's minds now were the same questions that Akira had originally asked when he saw Tsukushi's bruised face: what had happened between Tsukushi and Tsukasa? They were on their way to Sydney now, to try and help Tsukushi. But their minds refused to work; after all it was one of their own they are going against. Rui, in particular, agonized over Tsukushi's fate. He raged at himself for letting Tsukushi go back to Tsukasa. Although he loved Tsukushi, it was more of a brotherly love, and he thought Tsukasa would truly treasure Tsukushi for the beautiful person that she was, yet look what had happened.

However, this was not the time for recriminations: what was solely on his and Soujirou's minds now was how to help Tsukushi.

When they reached Sydney, they immediately rushed to the address that Akira had given him, the place where Tsukushi had been hiding for the past few months. Like Akira before them, they knew something was wrong when they saw the gaping door. They found Akira in the master bedroom. He told them in a dead voice, "She's gone. Tsukasa must have found her."

Rui said, "Then they would be flying back to Japan. Come, we must fly back there now too. Back to the place where all this started in the first place." He took the initiative to call the pilot that they would be flying back to Japan.

*********************

It was a silent trip. The three men were all lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Akira got up from his seat and started pacing on board the jet. He said, "I shouldn't have left her alone in the first place. I should have stayed at her side. Now she's back with Tsukasa again, and I'm so frightened of what he would do to her."

"It's not your fault, Akira," Soujirou tried to calm him down. "You have done all you can. All of us know what Tsukasa was, or is; like, yet we have always tried to justify his actions. But now, we won't sweep this under the carpet. We'll confront him."

"And then what? What can we do? Tsukushi is his wife. And he had powerful connections, that even if we bring this to the police's attention, there's nothing they will do to help us, for fear of offending the Doumyouji dynasty." Akira raged.

Silence fell upon the three of them again, as they felt the hopelessness of the situation. Whatever budding plans they had seem doomed to failure… 

**********************

Tsukushi tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible, sitting next to Tsukasa in his private jet. They were flying back to Japan. Other than the one ominous statement he said to her at the apartment, he had exchanged pleasantries with her, as if nothing had happened at all. She was totally terrified: she did not know what his plans were for her, and especially for her unborn child. 

Tsukasa put his arm around her shoulder and she cringed reflexively. He tightened his hold on her, when he felt her shuddering. Then he put his nose into her hair and breathed her in, "Ahhh…how I have missed you." His tone was almost loving, but Tsukushi, who knew him so intimately, could hear the violent and possessive undertones in his voice.

Then she gave out a sharp cry as Tsukasa's hold on her turned bruising. "Oh, my dear, you will pay for trying to escape from me…yes, you will pay." And he used his tongue to lick away the tears on her cheeks that fell from her eyes.

AN: It seems like a pretty hopeless situation, doesn't it? Will Tsukushi be able to escape unscathed? Find out in the next chapter. 

Reviews, as always, are always appreciated. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All the Hana Yori Dango characters are owned by Yoko Kamio

AN: I really have no excuse….sorry it took me more than 3 years to add on to this again. Thank you to all those readers who still continue to follow this story and send me encouragement to continue with this story…this is dedicated to all those who have waited for so long…I'm working on the next chapter, and hopefully, I can upload it in a week. I hope that people are still interested in this story

Chapter 12

Tsukushi stepped foot once again into the place she swore she never would: the Doumyouji mansion. The first time she was there, so many years ago, she was captured on her way home from school by a gang of men, molded by a bunch of maids, and offered carte blanche by Doumyouji Tsukasa. This time was hauntingly familiar too, the group of men surrounding her, giving her no route of escape. She was terrified, not so much for herself, but for the precious bundle inside her. "Bring my wife to our bedroom," Tsukasa commanded the guards. "I want someone with her every time when I'm not with her." He turned to her, "This time, you won't find it so easy to escape, my love. Don't feel too lonely, I'll be with you soon." Then he grabbed her to him and gave her a hard and dominating kiss, proclaiming his ownership of her. She could not stop shivering. She was dreading the moment when Tsukasa came to her again. She had to protect her baby at all cost, even if that meant pretending to Tsukasa that she wanted to be with him again. Every cell of her body was repulsed by the thought of submitting to his touch again, but she would do it, for her baby's sake.

8888888888

A gentle knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and a maid entered the room, her face, a stoic mask. "Mrs Doumyouji, would you like a bath?" she asked. Tsukushi shook her head.

Just then, Tsukasa strode in. "Leave us," he commanded the maid, who immediately bowed her head and backed out of the room. The gentle click of the door closing signaled an exponential thump in Tsukushi's heart.

He just stared at her, looking her up and down, then he walked right up to her, invading her personal space. "You look really good, dearest wife." Tsukushi tried to cringe away from him, but since her back was already against the wall, there was no escape from her. His voice continued mockingly, "Why, you are positively glowing" Then he put a proprietary hand on her stomach. The baby inside, sensing its mother's distress, started to move about agitatedly. "DO you miss me? I really missed you, having you next to me." For a moment, his voice was tender, and then it hardened again. "Do not ever leave me again, or you won't be able to contemplate the consequences!" Then he gripped her arms and threw her onto the bed.

888888888

Her body ached, inside and outside. He was rough, striving to imprint himself into her very skin. She could feel the bites and bruises he  
had left on her, the bites on her neck, breasts and inner thighs, the bruises on her hips and arms, and especially soreness inside her very body. He had pushed himself into her, uncaring that she had been unprepared, just imposing his presence in her. After finishing, he had not withdrew, just turned onto his back and held her to him. She tried to move out of his arms but they tightened uncompromisingly around her. She felt defiled and wanted to wash herself so badly, however she had to resign herself to being in his arms. She had attempted desperately to not think of what he was doing to her, thinking only of the unborn child inside her that so needed her protection. To that end, she had succeeded, at the expense of her own self….Tsukushi was no more…what was left behind was only a shell with a precious burden.

Review?


End file.
